


Magic

by FoxAlica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaLils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker & Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133967) by [DaLils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils). 



[ ](http://hogsland.com/uploads/posts/2020-04/1587300932_art_dlya-lera-pauchok-germ-vosstanovleno23ccccccccccccccc.jpg)


End file.
